


invincible when i'm with you

by warmhugs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Fluff, It's cute so far, M/M, Smut probably in the next few chapters, Soldier Enhancement Program, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Virgin Jack Morrison, reaper 76 freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmhugs/pseuds/warmhugs
Summary: Ever since Jack entered the soldier-enhancement program, he’s been attracted to this gruff, distant roommate of his that goes by the name Gabriel Reyes.





	invincible when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if some stuff don't make sense, i'm really new to writing stuff like this and all !!  
> but do enjoy the reaper 76 moments !! thank you for reading !  
> sorry if the translations are wrong :( google translate >:( !!!  
> kudos + comments are appreciated, thank you <3

It’s been a couple of months ever since Jack entered this program. Eight months, to be precise. He’s not gonna lie; it’s hell sometimes, especially after they inject whatever stuff into Jack. Side effects are always terrible and exhausting, sometimes he even has to go to the nurses that injected him with that stupid thing to give him some medicine. 

Well, he only seems to enjoy the soldier-enhancement program due to actually working hard when working out, making a few friends here and there, and maybe developing a crush in the meantime. 

It really wasn’t Jack’s fault. He was just attracted to his hot, distant, gruff roommate. Jack figured that Gabriel Reyes, his roommate, wasn’t that bad. Always greets Jack in the morning whenever he enters the living room they both share with a ‘Sup, Morrison’. Manages to sneak some glances at Jack whenever Jack is in the same place as he is. Sometimes, they’d even talk a bit whenever they’re both just sitting in the living room. Jack couldn’t help but feel attracted towards him. Jack just enjoys listening to Gabriel talk sometimes, especially in Spanish (alright maybe he accidentally eavesdropped on Gabriel and heard him speak in Spanish while on the phone with someone). He just loved how the words flowed freely on Gabriel’s tongue. He also might enjoy listening to Gabriel’s voice. It was rough, raspy, and deep most of the time (pretty hot in Jack’s opinion). 

Jack sighed in fear and nervousness as he waited in line for his turn. You guessed it; it was injection day. Everybody’s worst day. He was too nervous to think about anything else now, though. He just wanted to get this over with. Yes, the line is pretty long and it’ll probably be a while until Jack’s turn, but he couldn’t help but worry. It felt like something bad would happen. He knows for sure that he’s gonna get one of those stupid side effects from that injection, and he’ll probably have to make a trip to the nurses once more, but he just wants to get this over with. 

While Jack was waiting and worrying in his own personal bubble, someone happened to invade that place. They were holding the back of Jack’s neck, with a small ‘tsk, tsk, tsk.’ Jack breathed out deeply, knowing that this is probably one of the asshole’s ways of ‘having fun’ while waiting. He really wasn’t up for this; he just wanted to go and relax in his room.

“Can you fuck off?” Jack barked, clenching his fists, ready to attack if the person won’t back down.

“Geez, let me have some fun while waiting.” The voice behind him spoke. It was Mark, one of the assholes he really hated seeing. He didn’t want to attack the guy, but his mind kept telling him to. As soon as Jack was about to talk, he heard another voice butt into the conversation.

“Think you should let him go and do something else, dude.” A raspy, calm voice was heard, and Jack would probably recognize it if he wasn't feeling so warm and angry (a bit). 

“What’s it to you, Reyes?” Mark sneered, absolute hatred was laced into his voice. Jack was surprised to know that Gabriel entered the conversation, and kinda felt a little happy.

“I’m just telling you to let him go, you fucker. If you want me to break your face and limbs, I’ll gladly do that without having to think twice.” Gabriel snapped loudly, probably grabbing the attention of everyone else. There’s been rumours going on about how Gabriel broke somebody’s arm while during practice. It’s why everybody tries to stay away from angering Gabriel. “Get moving, _pendejo._ ”

Mark let go of Jack’s neck reluctantly, deciding to leave the line and sit elsewhere. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, massaging the back of his neck. He turned his head a bit to look at Gabriel. “Thanks, Reyes.” 

Gabriel only shrugged, mumbling out a ‘you’re welcome’ before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

Jack was certain that his roommate wasn’t so bad after all. Even if there are rumours going on about him, convincing people that he's done terrible things. 

 

****

 

It was a week after what happened with Mark when this happened.

It was time to celebrate the fact that everybody’s done with these stupid injections, and they were finally going to focus more on working out even more, learning how to harness more than one type of weapon, and learning how to counter enemy Bastions and other such dangerous omnics that pose a threat to the humans. (Jack is obviously excited for that.)

They had a day off today, and everybody was free to do as they pleased. Most people went to drink, finally happy that this was finally over and were focusing on the real thing. Jack just stayed in the living room that he and Gabriel both shared. Gabriel was on his laptop as he saw Gabriel leave his bedroom and enter the living room. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, adjusting his beanie over his curly brown hair. 

“Jack? You’re not gonna drink?” Gabriel asked, confused laced in his voice. 

“Hey Reyes. Yeah. Wanted to do something else. Rarely do we get days like this.” Jack shrugged, smiling shyly. 

“If you say so, man. Enjoy yourself, _cariño._ I’ll pop back in a bit.” Gabriel smiled, bidding Jack farewell. 

Jack felt his heart pound at the spanish word that Gabriel had spoken so fluently, wishing he understood every single thing that Gabriel says in Spanish. 

Jack definitely wanted his crush to speak to him in Spanish all day, even if Jack understood nothing from it. He just wanted to hear him roll his r’s, speak spanish sinfully, make Jack’s heart melt at whatever Gabriel says. 

Jack spent the whole day just watching videos, along with learning a few spanish words. He still doesn’t know what Gabriel called him, so he hasn’t learned that, but Gabriel seemed to say it in a fondly way, so it’s obviously not a bad thing. 

It was about 8pm when Gabriel left. It’s 11:30 when a knock was heard through the door. Jack got up and opened the door, confusion washing over his face once he meets a very drunk Gabriel.

“Reyes? I thought you had the key?” Jack frowned, obviously puzzled and worried.

“ _Cariño_ , hey, I left it in the room.” Gabriel slurred, a huge smile evident on his face while his eyes seemed a bit droopy. “You gonna let me come in?” 

Jack made room for Gabriel to enter the living room before locking the door, plopping back onto the sofa. Gabriel hummed softly, sitting on the sofa opposite to Jack’s, resting his head on the arm of the sofa while fixing his gaze on Jack. “What’re you lookin’ at?” Gabriel asked with curiosity.

“Nothing, really. Videos, I guess.” Jack smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. “You alright there, Reyes?” 

“ ‘M fantastic, never better. You can call me Gabe, I don’t bite.” Gabriel chuckled, taking off his beanie only to throw it at Jack. 

“Had a little too much tonight, huh?” Jack laughed, turning off his laptop before catching the beanie. He liked it when there were moments where they both just talked, but it was his first time seeing Gabriel drunk. It was nice, in Jack’s opinion. He seemed more relaxed and playful. 

“Maybe.” It was Gabriel’s turn to smile sheepishly now, his chocolate brown eyes were full of happiness. It made Jack’s heart clench with joy to see Gabriel like this. “Vente aquí.” He ordered Jack quietly, grinning once the boy had a confused look over his face. “Come here.” Gabriel translated, chuckling softly once Jack scrambled up from his place to sit next to Gabriel, ears red with embarrassment (or even due to arousal). 

“Sorry, I don’t speak a lot of Spanish.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, grinning once Gabriel turned his body to face Jack. 

“I can see that. What d’you know in Spanish?” Gabriel’s eyes were filled with curiosity this time, making Jack’s heart pound furiously in his chest. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of his crush. 

“I don’t know much. Hola, and all that.” Jack laughed nervously, cheeks tinting pink. Gabriel made a small ‘hmph’ noise, sitting closer to Jack so that his face was right next to the blonde one’s face.” _¿Quieres que te enseñe?_ ” Gabriel asked, voice low as he gazed down into Jack’s eyes.  
Jack could feel Gabriel’s breath on his face, his lips. He has never wanted to kiss Gabriel more than ever until this moment happened. He blinked before nodding, not sure of what Gabriel wanted. Gabriel smiled down fondly at Jack, nudging his nose against his before pressing a chaste kiss to Jack’s pink lips. Jack responded to the gesture by kissing back, resting his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder while the other was caressing his face. 

Jack kinda didn’t want this to stop. He liked the feeling of Gabriel’s beard ticking his face while they were kissing. He liked it when he caressed Gabriel’s cheek, occasionally touching his beard. He liked the feeling of Gabriel’s plump lips pressed against his.

Jack knew that he had to put an end to this, because what if this was the alcohol making Gabriel do this? Jack pulled away softly, smiling a little as he let go of Gabriel’s shoulder and cheek. 

“Sorry.” Jack scooted away a little from Gabriel. He wanted to run off to his room and hide, but Gabriel’s confused gaze had hurt his heart. He couldn’t leave the slightly older man all confused.

“Why, cariño? You didn’t like that?” Gabriel frowned, leaning closer to Jack. “Was it because of me?”

“You’re drunk. It’s the alcohol.” Jack smiled sadly, keeping his eyes on his sock-covered feet. He could feel Gabriel’s gaze on him, full of confusion and sadness. 

“If I wasn’t drunk, would you want to do this again sometime?” Gabriel asked quietly, resting his hand on the back of Jack’s neck, massaging it lightly. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jack’s cheeks were pink once again, loving the attention he was currently receiving from Gabriel. Jack knew some stuff about Gabriel, and Gabriel knew some stuff about Jack due to some of those talks whenever they were both in the living room. Jack definitely loves this room due to the talks and spending time with Gabriel. 

Jack hummed in pleasure as Gabriel continued massaging his neck, opening his eyes as he heard a small laugh escape Gabriel’s mouth. “Y’know, I really like you. Despite my attempts at blocking you out.” Gabriel admitted, eyes full of fondness and honesty. 

“I like you as well.” Jack smiled softly, shrugging his shoulders. He’s got nothing to lose now, and he doesn’t mind if Gabriel doesn’t feel the same when he’s sober. At least Jack got that off his chest and would know the truth. 

Jack could feel himself getting sleepier with each and every massage on his neck. He closed his eyelids and started leaning against the sofa, letting Gabriel do as he pleases. 

“ _Buenas noches._ ” Gabriel whispered in a deep, raspy voice. 

Jack wouldn’t mind getting used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> kudos + comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
